1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of electrostatic precipitators. More particularly, the invention pertains to vane electrostatic precipitators.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,028 discloses an electrostatic sieve having parallel sieve electrodes that are either vertical or inclined. The particles are normally introduced into the electric sieve under the control of a feeder that is placed directly in front of the opposing screen electrode. The powder is attracted directly from the feeder tray to the opposing screen electrode by an induced electric field that exists between the tray and the screen electrode. This system is a static air system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,289 uses flow dividers in an electrostatic precipitator to try to control flow. Discharge of collected dust particles is still taking place where the air flow is relatively high, making re-entrainment a strong possibility.
Prior art precipitators have difficulty collecting highly conductive and very poorly conductive particulates.
There is also a need to improve on present electrostatic precipitator technology used to continuously collect coarse and fine coal ash particles from coal fired boilers related to the fact that bag houses are now used in conjunction with electrostatic precipitators to better clean the air.